La muela tuvo la culpa
by Lenayuri
Summary: House tolera el dolor sin quejarse (para algo tiene su siempre confiable Vicodin), pero cuando Wilson lo escucha quejarse dolorido en el baño, se da cuenta que realmente no es tan fuerte como cree. [GH/JW] [Slash]


**Advertencias**: Exceso de fluff. Posibles OoC por parte de House (¡tengo una excusa!) y de Wilson (también tengo excusa). Final feliz.

**Nota de autora**: Hace tiempo quería escribir un Hilson para ayudar a que el fandom en español creciera. Hace dos noches surgió una idea pausible para una relación entre ellos. Es una relación más bien de humor, pero no puedo verlo de otra manera. **Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios** para saber si funciono en este fandom también.

Gracias a **Amelia**** Badguy **por acompañarme mientras escribía esto.

* * *

**La muela tuvo la culpa**

House es de las pocas personas que no se quejan. Puede soportar perfectamente un dolor de cabeza, un golpe, una infección, incluso corría el rumor que los virus le temían – claro, era una exageración, porque todo lo solucionaba con su siempre confiable Vicodin.

Por ese motivo los quejidos provenientes del baño eran sumamente extraños – y angustiantes.

El oncólogo, quien seguía esperando que el médico saliera del baño, tocó repetidamente la puerta del baño.

—¿House?— preguntó preocupado —¿Todo bien?

El silencio fue el único que le respondió. Wilson se preocupó aún más ¿qué tal si se había desmayado? ¿O si el dolor en su pierna era tan fuerte que no podía hablar?

—¡House! ¡Si no me respondes o abres esta maldita puerta, juro que voy a tirarla!— gritó, su voz impregnándose de preocupación y terror. Nuevamente, el silencio fue lo único que pudo escuchar, seguido por un jadeo dolorido del otro lado de la puerta. Decidido, se retiró de la puerta y la pateó con fuerza (después se preocuparía de repararla, u obligaría a House a hacerlo… o pagar por ello), encontrándose con el médico sentado en el retrete, los ojos cerrados y una mano en su mandíbula.

—¿House?— llamó mientras se acercaba, notando la cantidad de papel, gasas y pastillas regadas por el lavabo. Algunas de esas gasas tenían un poco de sangre —¿Qué pasó?

House levantó la vista, con el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta. Al intentar hablar, sin embargo, no pudo evitar un gruñido de dolor por el esfuerzo. Wilson se apresuró a adivinar —¿Tu muela?— cuando el otro asintió, el oncólogo suspiró con alivio; al menos no era nada _mortal_ como lo había imaginado. Abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios que guardaba en el baño, sacó un abate lenguas, unos guantes y una lámpara pequeña – nadie podía decir que James Wilson no era un hombre precavido —Abre— ordenó y por el gesto de House, casi se imaginó el puchero y la excusa barata para no hacerle caso. Wilson presionó, agregándole a su voz un tono de advertencia —House…

Cerrando los ojos al saber que era una batalla perdida, abrió la boca lo más que pudo, gesticulando su evidente molestia y dolor. Wilson lo ignoró.

El moreno no era un experto, vamos, ni siquiera era su área, pero incluso él podía decir que House tenía una _horrible_ infección. Después de sacar el abate lenguas y tirarlo junto con los guantes, suspiró, sobándose la sien mientras tomaba una decisión —Iremos al dentista.

Era una orden, no una petición.

.

Johnson, dentista de Wilson, era un hombre sumamente comprensivo con sus pacientes. Algunos eran tranquilos, pero otros eran un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

Ese era el caso de House.

Cuando Wilson le llamó para pedirle una cita para un amigo – era una suerte que no tuviese nada programado para ese día – y éste le _advirtió_ que dicho amigo era _especial_, nunca se imaginó _cuánto_.

Si no fuese por la anestesia, ambos, Wilson y Johnson, estaban seguros de que al médico no le pararía la lengua. El oncólogo sabía que la aversión de Greg contra los demás médicos a los que no consideraba _aptos_ para considerarlos como tales, así que era un alivio que no pudiese hablar por el dolor y que ahora esté adormilado.

La intervención fue sencilla. Según Johnson, House tenía una muy buena higiene bucal, que casos como el suyo sucedían muy seguido, independientemente del ímpetu que ponían las personas a limpiar sus bocas. Por lo tanto, unos minutos después – pudo haber sido una hora – y una amalgama nueva en la muela del médico diagnosta, House estaba como nuevo.

Cuando Johnson salió, encontró a Wilson leyendo una revista al azar en la sala de espera —Puedes pasar a verlo, Wilson. En cuanto se le pase la anestesia puede irse. Estaré en mi oficina por si necesitas algo— la sonrisa divertida que le envió el médico provocó que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran. Era como si él supiera algo que Wilson no.

Era inquietante.

Cuando entró, encontró a House aún recostado en la silla de procedimientos, jugueteando con algo invisible frente a su rostro. Carraspeó para hacerse notar y Greg sonrió. Una visión fuertemente inverosímil, casi como ver un oasis a mitad del desierto.

—Hola Greg— llamó Wilson sin poder evitar un dulce tono en su voz. Ver a su amigo tan vulnerable hizo que algo en él revoloteara, era una sensación cálida, nueva, fresca. Algo que se sentía correcto.

—Hola— House alargó la "o" y le hizo señas a Wilson para que se acercara. Realmente tenía un _viaje_ de anestesia de dentista —¿Viste al hombre allá afuera?— preguntó, arrastrando las palabras, entretenido con la corbata del oncólogo.

Wilson, siguiéndole la corriente, respondió —Sí, lo vi. ¿Quieres que lo llame?

—No— negó rápidamente el mayor, ahora jugando con los dedos de Wilson —No quiero que me vea.

—¿Por qué?— Wilson sabía que era incorrecto aprovecharse de House en su estado, pero ¿quién podría desaprovechar la oportunidad?

—Porque no quiero.

—¿Por qué no quieres?— presionó —¿Te hizo algo?

—Sí— el médico se sorprendió por la rotunda respuesta del otro. ¿Le había hecho algo a House? No que él recordara, realmente. Y si lo pensaba bien, House le había hecho más a él en los últimos días.

—¿Qué te hizo? ¿Quieres que lo envíe a su casa?

—No. Sólo… no quiero que me vea.

—¿Qué te hizo?

Moviendo sus manos, llamó a Wilson para que se acercara y cuando éste estuvo a una distancia prudente para contarle un secreto, House susurró, muy cerca de su oreja —_Ese maldito… robó mi corazón_— y se echó a reír.

Wilson parpadeó, boqueando como pez fuera del agua y con la mente en blanco sin saber qué rayos había pasado ahí.

.

Después de dejar a House descansar en su apartamento, Wilson regresó al hospital, donde se mantuvo taciturno y pensativo el resto del día.

Las palabras del otro médico aún rondaban en su cabeza y le era imposible concentrarse. Estuvo a punto de cometer el error de informarle a una mujer, quien gracias a dios sólo tenía unos pequeños quistes benignos, que tenía cáncer terminal. Lo bueno fue que Cuddy había visto anteriormente los análisis, lo que evitó el garrafal error por parte del oncólogo.

—¿Wilson?— llamó la médico, abriendo la puerta para verificar al médico. Wilson estaba reclinado en su silla, con la mirada ausente y suspirando cada dos o tres segundos —Wilson— intentó más fuerte.

Saliendo de su letargo, dirigió la vista a su jefa, quien lucía preocupada. De todas las personas, Cuddy tal vez podría ayudarle.

.

Una hora – y unos cafés – más tarde, Cuddy sabía de todo lo concerniente a sus dos médicos y amigos.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?— preguntó con curiosidad la mujer. Ella y otros tantos notaban la fuerte fricción entre ambos desde hace algún tiempo; incluso existían apuestas sobre quién de los dos cedería primero.

Cuddy ya podía saborearse ese ingreso extra para el final de la semana.

—¡Es que no lo ves!— exclamó con frustración, tomando otro trago de su café ya frío —Es House de quien estamos hablando, del señor Nadie-me-importa-más-que-yo-y-nadie-merece-mi-aten ción, ¡por el amor de dios Cuddy! Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie.

—Corrección, Wilson, _tú_ lo conoces mejor que nadie— contradijo —Tú eres quien vive con él, quien tolera todos y cada uno de sus arranques infantiles. Tú más que nadie lo conoce muy bien.

—Y Stacy— afirmó el oncólogo.

—Sí, pero incluso ella lo dejó. Vamos, Wilson, anímate un poco. O me vas a negar que tú… a él…

El médico carraspeó un poco, intentando alejar el leve rubor sobre sus mejillas, pero la sonrisa de Cuddy le decía que no había funcionado —No voy a negar o afirmar nada.

—Acabas de hacerlo— sonrió triunfante la médico, dejando el vaso desechable en el bote de basura —Sólo te diré que, en mi experiencia, es mejor hablarlo que callarlo.

—Es fácil decirlo…

—Es cierto, pero por lo que veo, es recíproco— le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta —Esto irá bien, Wilson, no tienes de qué preocuparte— y con eso, salió del consultorio del oncólogo, dejando a éste pensativo, confundido y con demasiados pros y contras para analizar.

.

Cuando su turno terminó, Wilson no sentía ganas de llegar a su casa. Que lo llamaran cobarde, pero no quería enfrentarshe a House.

Hizo tiempo en su consultorio hasta que Cuddy casi lo sacó a patadas, enviándolo a casa. Hizo tiempo en la entrada del hospital, buscó cubrir algunas horas en la clínica y al no poder quedarse, hizo tiempo en la tienda de camino a su apartamento.

Dos horas después Wilson ya estaba de pie frente la puerta de su casa, con dos bolsas de comida – y algo de helado para House – y con la firme decisión de ignorar todo. Después de todo, era poco probable que el diagnosta recordara algo debido a la anestesia.

Al entrar encontró que las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que asumió que House ya estaba dormido. Suspirando de alivio se dirigió a la cocina, comenzando a meter lo que compró en la despensa y refrigerador.

—¿Wilson?— llamó una voz adormilada y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con House recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó evitando hacer contacto visual, aprovechando para dejar el paquete de pollo en el apartado de carnes.

—Esto no es nada.

—No parecía ser _nada_ mientras gemías dolorido en el baño— regresó el oncólogo, dejando escapar una risa de burla hacia su compañero. House gruñó. Inmediatamente después el silencio reinó en la habitación, siendo interrumpido sólo por el sonido de las bolsas al hurgar en ellas.

House, siendo tan observador como siempre, notó el nerviosismo de su amigo. Afiló la mirada y probó algo —James— llamó, reparando en la postura rígida de Wilson —James— probó de nuevo.

_Que no lo haya notado, que no lo haya notado_, era el mantra que se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Wilson cuando se dio la vuelta para encarar a House, encontrándose con su mirada divertida.

Una pequeña lucha de miradas comenzó y el nerviosismo de Wilson creció —¿Por qué tiemblas?— preguntó House.

—No lo hago— negó, aún sin alejar la mirada del otro.

—Mientes.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Lo haces, sé cuando las personas mienten.

—Entonces tu radar de mentiras debe estar averiado porque _no te estoy mintiendo_— aseguró, poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

—Eres un muy mal mentiroso, James Wilson, tu madre estaría decepcionada de ti— dijo el House, avanzando unos pasos, los cuales Wilson retrocedió.

—No veo por qué mi madre estaría decepcionada de eso, Greg.

—Deberían multarte por mal mentiroso.

—Deberías poner una escuela para mentirosos— atacó, sintiendo la barra de la cocina contra su espalda baja. _Mierda_.

—No puedes escapar, James— se burló el mayor arrinconándolo, colocando sus manos a sus costados. Wilson jadeó por la cercanía, por el hecho de que House, de todas las personas, estaba transgrediendo su espacio personal. Las palabras que el médico había dicho en el consultorio del dentista atravesaron su mente como un rayo, provocando que se agitara nervioso, se sonrojara y balbuceara.

House se acercó más al rostro de Wilson, nivelando su boca al ras del oído del oncólogo —Tengo que decirte un secreto…— susurró, sintiendo el estremecimiento del otro ante su aliento cálido contra su piel —… esta mañana…— siguió, creando tensión y misterio, para consternación de los nervios de Wilson —… en el dentista…

—Dilo ya, House— gruñó intentando sonar firme, fracasando con pericia.

—… mentí.

_Mentí. Mentí. Mentí._ El shock ante la palabra causó que Wilson sintiera las piernas doblarse, perdiendo el sostén de su cuerpo contra la barra. Debió haberlo sabido, House _siempre_ miente, y él preocupándose por el imbécil de su… ¿amigo? No sabía ni siquiera si merecía ese título.

Con renovadas fuerzas, más furioso que aliviado, se empujó a House haciéndole trastabillar, mirándole fría y secamente —Típico de ti— escupió, moviéndose para salir de la cocina, de la casa. Se sentía tan _idiota_.

—James— llamó con fuerza antes de que el oncólogo saliera por completo de la habitación, sabiendo que le sería imposible alcanzarle una vez saliera —No saques conclusiones apresuradas, para eso está mi inútil equipo— cuando Wilson se dio la vuelta, siguió —Cuando dije que te _mentí_, fue porque no estaba bajo el efecto de la anestesia.

—Pero…

—Sí, lo sé, soy un maravilloso actor, debería ganarme un Óscar— dijo sarcásticamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres un…

—¿Hombre encantador, el amor de tu vida, lo que siempre esperaste?

—Un idiota— dijo Wilson sonriendo, sintiendo como si un gran peso se hubiese evaporado de su espalda.

—No eres el primero que me lo dice— respondió, correspondiendo a la sonrisa del oncólogo —Aunque…— siguió —deberás hacerte cargo, ya sabes.

—¿Qué no lo hago ya?

—Mmm… nah— hizo una mueca —Tendrá que haber cambios.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—No me obligarás a lavar.

—Termino haciéndolo yo, de todas maneras.

—Prepararás una ración doble de tu comida para que yo pueda robártela.

—De hecho, ya lo haces.

—Y…— alargó la palabra, sonriendo con malicia —Deberás dormir desnudo.

—¡House!

—Es un trato justo, mi _hermosa_ persona sólo para ti y tú deberás dormir sin una sola prenda de ropa.

—Estás loco— espetó, sin embargo, sabía que no podría negarle nada al excéntrico médico.

—No es una observación nueva, realmente— replicó House, acercándose al moreno, empujándolo para que saliera de la cocina —Anda, vamos a ver esa película cursi y con muy malas críticas que tanto insististe que viera contigo— ante la mueca escéptica del otro, agregó —No te acostumbres.


End file.
